


Baby, you were the only light I’ve ever saw.

by Armitages



Category: The Avengers (Marvel Movies), The Avengers (Marvel) - All Media Types
Genre: M/M, Tony Feels, i'm sorry i don't even know, suicide note
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-04-28
Updated: 2014-04-28
Packaged: 2018-01-21 04:36:29
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 218
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1537793
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Armitages/pseuds/Armitages
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Tony sends a message to Steve. A really suspicious one.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Baby, you were the only light I’ve ever saw.

**Author's Note:**

> Sorry.

_Steve, please don’t come home._

_Please, don’t get me wrong, I would hate to make you think I don’t want to see you. I do, I really do. But you can’t see me._

_Since the first time I understood. A voice told me we could have each other for some time, but then.. Then it would come the time when I wouldn’t have you anymore. I ask myself if I truly had you someday. I ask myself if someone can miss something they didn’t have. Well I can._

_I’ve always been the messed up boy. The boy who secretly cares about everyone but can't put it into words. The truth is: I’m tired. I’m sick and tired. And I can’t hold you back anymore. I’m doing this because I love you. I’m doing this because I can’t love myself. I’m doing this because I felt. I felt what it is to really be loved by someone. And now I feel like my mission is complete here._

_Please don’t be sad. Please don’t cry for me. You were the best thing that happened in my life. Don’t blame yourself. Fuck, and how could you? WHY would you? You were the only light I’ve ever saw._

_Please, Steve, don’t come home. I don’t want you to see me like this._

**Author's Note:**

> Well the end is up to you, really. (In my mind Tony commits suicide, so yeah)


End file.
